The Antibody Production Core (APC) is designed to improve the efficiency of the three Program Project laboratories in all phases of monoclonal antibody production and purification. The APC Director will assist investigators in the appropriate immunization of animals, collection of immune sera and provide information on possible antibody screening strategies to Project Scientists. Cell fusion and the subsequent cloning and cryopreservation of specific hybridomas will be performed by the Washington University School of Medicine Hybridoma Center. Once the desired hybridomas have been identified by the Project Scientists, the Antibody Production Core will generate antibody-containing supernatants, purify these monoclonal antibodies and provide to the Program Project Laboratories purified quantities of monoclonal antibody derived from ten liter cultures of hybridoma cells.